tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tales of Wild Card
The Tales of Wild Card is a story blog that details the exploits of an outlaw earth pony and his group of bandits, The Crimson Saddles , centralized in The Mild West but spread out through all of Equestria. The organization and Wild Card himself don't represent the typical archetype of bloodthirsty bandits, instead following a 'Robin Hood-esque' route of killing the rich and giving to the poor. Nevertheless, this puts them at odds with authorities, primarily the Equestrian Royal Guard. Wild Card himself is often displayed as a violent , abrasive, and crafty individual, despite his good intentions. He sees himself as a pioneer paving a new path for the downtrodden, but has opted to forge this destiny with theft and guile, rather than peace or diplomacy. These knavish qualities are tempered by a decent , albeit troubled heart lingering beneath the aggressive persona. Content General blog content circles around creating a Western Noire world that doesn't rely on the show canon, but respects and follows the timelines and events of it. There is no dependance on the Mane 6 or most of the canon characters to push the story, instead explaining and showing Wild Card's and his group's interaction with Equestria, as well as the impact their thievery creates. A unique factor for showing this is through the venue of voice acting logs, with Wild Card usually narrating events or explaining past crimes. Some of the logs are done through a grainy filter to convey a sort of 'found footage' or 'intercepted transmission' feel. The blog used to focus on being strictly dark and sullen in it's presentation, but was recently changed to being more lighthearted and adventurous in nature. Wild Card's sadistic personality from the beginning of the blog has been mostly retconned, evolving into a rogue who is much more charismatic, using charm and subtle manipulation to get his way instead of immediate aggression. The blog is labeled as NSFW ( Not safe for work ), as the story content does rely on concepts such as death and violence to build up portions of the plot. Sexual content is featured very rarely, and labeled with appropriate warnings for those who don't prefer to look at such subjects. Theme As stated, the general 'theme' of the blog is Western Noire, albeit with a personal twist and based in Equestria. The blog focuses on displaying 'real world' aspects, relying on mortal emotions and experiences instead of magical afflictions ( such as being 'Discorded' ) used by both the show and tumblr ponies in general. Much of the overlying focus is guilt and regret, coming to terms with the things you've done and being responsible for your mistakes. Mature topics such as death ; parental abuse ; alcoholism ; and even politics are reoccurring motifs, with the main character slowly beginning to descend into a downward spiral of shame, while keeping up a tough facade. Less obvious facets in the blog deal with feelings of inadequacy, mainly regarding being an earth pony in a world where magic and flight are more prevalent and useful, and learning how to be on par with such talents, if not exceed beyond and above them somehow. Recently, the blog has began to delve into the supernatural. The newest plot line is based around a mysterious idol stolen by Wild Card and his gang. which has conjured forth a curse that brings famous specters and creatures from well known myths and legends into the real world (ex. Bloody Mary; Wendigos; Chupracabras). The idol is now known to be a makeshift prison for an entity known as The Weaver, a spirit of creativity and folklore whose waning sanity has caused it to bring frightening creatures of myth to life to create it's own 'story'. The Tales of Wild Card depends on it's own roster of OC characters as a cast, mainly anonymous bandits and misc. members of Wild Card's crew. Occasionally, crossovers with other blogs occur, but usually for non-canon purposes. The mod of Ask Wild Card has divulged no specific name, but maintains a mod blog, as well as another voice acting blog revolving around Shining Armor and his difficulty with forgetting the traumatic events of the Changeling Invasion. Blog Links http://thetalesofwildcard.tumblr.com/ http://wildmodblog.tumblr.com http://shiningarmorreports.tumblr.com Gallery wildepicthing.png|Knave of the West discordwild.jpg|The Crimson Saddles once aligned with Lord Discord in order to keep their operation running smoothly amidst the chaos he created. With his imprisonment, said business has been erased from the record. mythslegendsfin2.png|Stories come alive in The Mild West. Not so 'Mild' any more. wanted_by_mistermech-d510kuw.png|Wanted weaverscriticaleye2.png|The Weaver has taken an enraptured interest in his 'rescuers', seeing Wild Card and his gang as the new protagonists for his story. wildstripeyyellowpupil.png Category:OC Category:Story blog